Tinuviel
by Smeagol
Summary: **Chapter Seven Up!**A young Estel [Aragorn] sees a beautiful elf, unknowing that it is Arwen, his foster-sister. But what happens when the mortal fall in love with the immortal?
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT SHOULD BE IN THE DISCLAIMERS!!!!! I am sick of writing these disclaimers!  
  
  
  
Note: Other than Gollum, who I pity because he was unfortunate enough to stumble upon an evil ring, I pity (but not as much) Aragorn. He, a child, thought he was an elf, a child of Elrond's. Now imagine the shock, of expected an immortal life with your family, to learn you aren't immortal. Your family will continue living years after Araogrn has died. Now do you see why I pity him? ...Anyhow, this story does not quite stick to the book time-wise, I don't know how old Aragorn was when he met Arwen, but now I'm going to shut up and let you read.  
  
  
  
Tinuviel  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Of the Truth  
  
  
  
"I don't understand, Ada." Estel said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at his sixteen year old "son". "You are not an elf. You are not my child." He hadn't meant to say it this coldly, but Elrond himself was almost in tears himself.  
  
  
  
Tears began to well in the young boy's eyes. Gently, Elrond held the boy in an embrace, but Estel tore himself away, and ran out, shoving Elrohir aside as he ran.  
  
  
  
"Brother!" Elrohir called.  
  
  
  
"I'm not your brother!" Estel cried before running to the gardens. He climbed into his favorite hiding spot, a small glade surrounded by trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have told him yet." Elrohir told Elrond as he came in.  
  
  
  
"I know, I know." To Elrohir's surprise, for one of the first times, Elrond was crying.  
  
  
  
Elladan came in. "What happened to- "  
  
  
  
"It was my mistake. He wasn't old enough to understand." Elrond said silently, still sobbing gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Estel sat pondering in the small glade, several tears running down his cheek, when he heard the soft sound of a pipe. Following the sound, it lead him to see, dancing, the most beautiful elf he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
"Tinuviel! Tinuviel!" he cried out softly, surprised at his own words. The elf turned to look at Estel, her deep eyes looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Did you say something?" her lovely voice rang out.  
  
  
  
Estel knew he was dreaming and murmured to himself ".......Tinuviel?"  
  
  
  
Her voice rang through the glade, laughing merrily, "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond."  
  
  
  
Estel blushed, and in confusion, ran away.  
  
  
  
Arwen started to chase after him, then realized who she was and began her way back to Elrond's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Elrond laughed silently, thinking of what Arwen had told him at lunch, as Estel blushed the whole time, dropping his food clumsily in embarrassment. "Tinuviel......" he said smiling. With a gasp, he suddenly remembered the tragic story of Beren and Tinuviel.  
  
  
  
This wasn't the love from a brother to a sister. This was the story of Beren and Tinuviel all over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! Hope you like that chapter! 


	2. Scorned

YAY! I got reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Scorned  
  
  
  
Estel, during the time Arwen stayed in Rivendell, was miserable. He was to her, only a child-scorned, he felt inferior to the adult maiden. But, he promised himself, he would grow in time too.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
"Ada-don't be silly!" Arwen said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, "I do not intend to marry a mortal! He is a child, and moreover, my foster- brother! I love him as a sibling."  
  
  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, but not he." Arwen blushed, and Elrond continued, "He may yet be a child, but when he grows, do not fall for him. I love him, but he is doomed to die. I should have not told him yet....." he said, still angry with himself.  
  
  
  
"What has been done, is done." Arwen said comfortingly.  
  
  
  
Later that day, they all sat down to dinner, Estel sitting as far from Arwen as he could so he wouldn't blush and stutter.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello, Estel. Play with any of your little friends today?" Arwen was still irrated by her father's comments, and was somewhat cold at the moment.  
  
  
  
Estel blushed, and he became solemnly angry. "I am not a child." He said, though he knew in her eyes, he was. He was already somewhat short for his age, to boot, and maturing slowly.....what could be worse?  
  
  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I was practicing with my sword." He said, emphasizing the word sword, as anyone considered a child was not allowed to use a sword.  
  
  
  
"Oh?" Arwen said, with the offhand interest a mother might have about their child's day. "Isn't that nice."  
  
  
  
Estel said nothing. When dinner was over, everyone went to the Hall of Fire except Estel, claiming he was too tired and felt ill. He went up to his room to think. He wasn't an elf. The truth still stung bitterly. He didn't know why Elrond would adopt him, (A/N He doesn't know he's the king of Gondor yet) but it didn't matter. He had once thought he would live an eternal life with his family, only to learn they would continue living, fresh as morning, long after he was gone......it hurt. He even felt inferior at times, and considered running away. He didn't belong in Rivendell, with the elves. Yes, he decided, he would leave.  
  
  
  
Now lets all yell at Estel "You fool of a ranger!" Yes, it was pretty silly of him to run away, but hey, I need a story! Let me just sum up what's coming: Aragorn is going to learn of he truly is (King of Gondor, of course!) And not come back to Rivendell until several years have gone by....but, now he isn't a child, and Arwen falls in love-something she'd thought she'd never do. 


	3. Bree

YAY! So many lovely reviews! I know very well it is mean of Arwen to treat Estel like a child, but think about it: She doesn't know she's going to fall in love with him later, and we do, and moreover, she probably several hundred years older than him!  
  
  
  
Estel began packing his stuff, but decided, before he'd leave, to take a look at something he should not. When he was sure everyone was asleep, or in the Hall of Fire, he crept into Elrond's study, and carefully, with a pin he had stored in his drawers, picked the lock of his door, then, once inside, searched for the heavy records book in which Elrond recorded everything. It wasn't hard to find. The big, black, leather-bound book consisted of several thousand pages.  
  
  
  
Estel flipped through the book quickly, searching for dates, about the time he was born. He found it easily, and began reading. He heard steps before he could even start. Mind racing, he suddenly realized the book had so many pages, a few missing may not differ the outward appearance. He tore several pages out before running out of the room, and nearly crashing into an elf in the hall. He quickly stuffed the papers in his pocket and smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Um.....I was just, well, uh......" the elf looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and Estel, decided to just go back to his room. His stuff ready on the bed, clothing, food, several bandages and herbs, several other miscellaneous items, and more important, a sword and a bow, he crept out of the window silently, with his bag slung over his back.  
  
  
  
First he went to the stables, and saddled the beautiful white mare, Rohlond, that he usually rode. She whinnied gently as Estel slung himself onto her back, and began riding in the darkness, aiming vaguely toward Lothlorien. By the time morning had broken, he was miles away from Rivendell, and, unfortunately headed no where near Lothlorien, and had gone in the wrong direction, for that matter. As soon as it was bright enough to read, Estel let Rohlond run freely on the plains, and he settled comfortably under the shade of a tree, and began to read the pages he had torn out of the book.  
  
  
  
Arathorn, king of Gondor has been killed. I have taken his son, Aragorn to keep in our home, and adopt him as my own child, under the name "Estel" to hide him from the Enemy.  
  
  
  
The next several pages continued something like this, and when Estel was done, he was in shock. He-king of Gondor? It was a mistake. It must have been. For a while he did nothing, then finally took a map out of is pack. He didn't have a clue where he was. His only idea was to continue riding in the same direction in hopes of running into some city. He was fortunate.  
  
  
  
As he continued riding west, the area began to get less rural, and several dusty roads began to appear here and there. Finally, he saw an old wooden signpost pointing in several directions and chose to go to Bree, which seemed closest. After a few hours, he found himself facing Bree.  
  
  
  
The hustle and bustle of Bree was nothing like the clam serene of Rivendell, and Estel felt quite overwhelmed by all the people, but more to his surprise, when he nearly tripped over what he thought was a child, only to find that it was a creature he had heard of in several books-halflings- or as he later learned, they liked to call themselves hobbits.  
  
  
  
He made his way through Bree, hoping to find somewhere to rest, and perhaps learns of Gondor. He had already made up his mind to go see the city were he was supposedly king of. After a little searching, and asking some of the people around him, he finally found himself in front of a semi- crowded bar, with a sign in the front "The Prancing Pony". The keeper, Mr. Butterbur, greeted him, and took Rohlond to the stables. Estel was lead up to a room where he dropped off his stuff.  
  
  
  
"And," added Butterbur, "if you'd, the common room is downstairs."  
  
  
  
"I shall see about going." He said. Maybe he would learn something to his advantage-perhaps stories or rumors of Gondor. He finally decided to go downstairs.  
  
  
  
The common room was hot, stuffy and crowded, but Estel managed to make his way into a corner by a table with several hobbits. Several of them glanced up at him, but they didn't seem to care much for him. Finally though, one of the bolder ones asked him, "What's your name fellow? Aren't you a little, uh, young, to be on your own?"  
  
  
  
Estel nearly laughed at the hobbit, half his size telling him he was too young, but he knew very well, the hobbit was probably much older than he, and he knew that he was perhaps a little young to be on his own. "Do we live in such unsafe times were we can not? And," he added, glancing at another hobbit in a slump from to much ale, "how old is he?"  
  
  
  
The hobbit who had first questioned him laughed, "You are right. I'm sorry, I was mistaken in thinking it was only hobbits crazy enough to do that. But I beg your pardon, sir. My name is Paladin Took....and you are?"  
  
  
  
Before Estel could answer, another hobbit piped up, "A little far from Tookland, ain't ya?" he laughed.  
  
  
  
"Not all hobbits are chickens!" Paladin retorted. "Now what's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Um......." Estel quickly made up a name, as he didn't want to reveal his true name-especially after reading in Elrond's book that he was sought after by the Enemy. "Strider........" he said, remembering how earlier today one of the Breelanders had commented that if he hadn't been walking so fast, he probably wouldn't have tripped over that hobbit. "Have you ever heard of Gondor?" he asked on another note.  
  
  
  
"No." Paladin said.  
  
  
  
"But I have......." said a low voice from the corner. "I shall tell you."  
  
  
  
Who is this stranger? Do I really want to tell you? I must have a payment first-of reviews......  
  
  
  
BTW, Paladin is Pippin's dad, but I only added him in because it was pretty much the same time frame.........or at least close enough. 


	4. Gandalf

Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! Answering one of my reviews.......I was considering the hobbit in a slump being Pippin, when I realized that Pip was only in his twenties when the LOTR story started, which means that when this story is taking place, he probably would have just been born!  
  
  
  
The figure came out of the dark corner, and Estel could see he was an old man wearing a robe and a pointed hat. The man looked at him with a piercing stare that made Estel shudder, but he could see that is was not filled with hatred.  
  
"May I ask your name, sir?" said Estel, hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"No, you may not, not until we come up to my room." He said. "Come up, follow me!" he lead the confused Estel up to the room he had rented and closed the door. "You are Aragorn, also called Estel if I am not mistaken, and you have run away, have you not?" he said, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile.  
  
  
  
Estel's jaw dropped in amazement. ".......How.......I mean......yes......" and he simply trailed off.  
  
  
  
"I am Gandalf, and what was it you wanted to learn about? Gondor, was it?" he said, smiling brightly now.  
  
  
  
Estel nodded. "But I should also like to know how you knew me."  
  
  
  
"First, I am a wizard, but more importantly, I am a friend of your fathers!" he laughed  
  
  
  
"He isn't my father." Estel said, darkly.  
  
  
  
"Then you have learned. I shall not keep any secrets from you then. Do you know you are heir to the throne of Gondor?" Gandalf asked, testing the extent of Estel's knowledge about himself.  
  
  
  
"Yes. But I know not of Gondor, except the history. I should like to, perhaps, see it." Estel said.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you just ask your fa-Elrond," he quickly corrected himself, "instead of running away! I am sure you have them in a flurry now!"  
  
  
  
"Because he probably wouldn't have let me go." He knew this was a pathetic answer, and after Gandalf stared at him for a moment, he broke in, "Okay, okay! I know already, it was a foolish and stupid thing to do! Am I forgiven?"  
  
  
  
"It is not for me to forgive you! But I shall take you to Gondor." And then, as an after thought, "I shall send notice to Elrond, but not bring you there-for I am sure after this ordeal he wouldn't let you go."  
  
  
  
Estel smiled gratefully. "Thank you, very much!"  
  
  
  
"Let's not waste time though with petty chit-chat, let's go. I have many things to do, and not enough time. Tomorrow we leave. Go eat and get a good night's rest."  
  
  
  
Estel nodded, said "Good night" and plodded up to his room, mind racing. He was going to see Gondor! He could already imagine the white turrets like those in his books, rising high into the bright sky. In his mind's eye, he saw himself, sitting upon a marble throne with Arwen sitting next to him. His mind left Gondor to ponder about Arwen.  
  
  
  
But he could never love her any more than as a sibling. For one, she was older than him, and his foster sister. But most importantly, she was an elf. And even if all that was overcome, he would have to make Arwen love him as well. He sighed. She was so far out of his grasp, yet so close.  
  
  
  
He imagined her, when he returned to Gondor. He imagined himself with a king's robe and a crown, running up to her, and she, her lovely face gleaming, her long, dark hair streaming behind her, and running into his arms, smiling joyfully. All dreams, he reminded himself, You haven't got a chance.  
  
  
  
The next morning, he was awoken early by Gandalf, who had already packed Estel's belongings and packed them onto Rohlond. Estel got dressed with what Gandalf had not packed, and went to the common room to get some food before they left for Gondor.  
  
  
  
After that was done, Gandalf and Estel began their journey. It was easy ride, and for several days, they rode without interference, stopping in every comfortable place to eat and sleep for the night. When they neared Rivendell, Gandalf asked Estel to stay where he was for the night, and he would return shortly.  
  
  
  
The next morning, when he had returned, Estel, curious where he had gone, inquired him. "Gandalf, you are not taking me back to Elrond, are you?" he said, slightly suspicious.  
  
  
  
Gandalf smiled, "Eru-no! I just told the nearest patrolling elf of where you are going so Elrond does not fret, without any intention of having Elrond see you first."  
  
  
  
Estel sighed. "Then, where next?" he asked, ready to get going.  
  
  
  
"The High Pass of the Misty Mountains. Are you ready for it?" Gandalf asked.  
  
  
  
Estel nodded as they got onto their horses, and began riding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that the chapter was more talk than action, but wait until they arrive at Gondor (but that may take a while). Review please!!! Oh, by the way, does anyone think I should create a sequel to the story "Tears"? Several people have suggested it........but if so, what do I write about? Well, if you haven't read it, ignore this message, or go read it to have a new look at Gollum. 


	5. The High Pass

Hello again all!! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter. Oh, btw, I'm trying to come up with a better summary for my story-any suggestions?  
  
  
  
  
  
As the ominous mountains grew ever closer, Gandalf restated his warnings to Estel. "I promise you it shan't be easy nor comfortable. It is a cold and miserable ride, and how many adventures have you been on?"  
  
  
  
Estel said barely audibly "I went on a fox hunt once........" but the, after reflecting a moment, he said, "But there's a first for everything. I am ready for a blizzard!"  
  
  
  
"And you'd better be." Gandalf said, with a small laugh. By the next morning, they had reached the High Pass. Several elves stood their, and as Gandalf and Estel came closer, one of the elves drew up to Gandalf.  
  
  
  
"Sir, this is no trip through a garden." He said, doubtful that the little company would get far.  
  
  
  
"I am Mithrandir." Gandalf said with a frown, throwing his hood back. The elf blushed with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry........I mistook you for-" he begin his apology, only to be cut short by the impatient wizard.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am sure you are, now scoot! Let us pass!" he said, making a shooing motion with his hands, as Estel struggled not to laugh at the poor elf in his predicament. They passed the elvish guards, as the one elf continued wringing his hands in apology.  
  
  
  
At first, everything went smooth and easy, and Estel began to relax, thinking Gandalf had underestimated him. But as the day went by, the path grew rockier, until the point where he and Gandalf had to dismount and go in one line, masters following their horses, all clutching to the bleak rock cliffsides that were supposed to be the trail. And then, to boot, it began snowing.  
  
  
  
That night, the only place they could find shelter was under a cliff, and they feared to fall asleep for fear of tumbling right off. Estel shivered miserably, munching on cram and rubbing his hands together. "Gandalf, p-please, can w-we have a s-small fire?" he asked, shivering.  
  
  
  
Gandalf sighed. "Yes, a large sign to the orcs and goblins who live here: 'We are here!'. But if you must," Estel nodded quickly, "fine." He muttered several words which Estel could not catch in the shrieking of the wind, and a small fire ignited from the end of his staff.  
  
  
  
With relief, Estel warmed himself and fell into drowsiness, his last thought was "I hope I don't roll off the cliff......." And he shut his eyes without meaning to.  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
Estel was rudely awakened, and opened his mouth to say by instinct "Stop it Elrohir......" only to find the hands that had shaken him awake were not of his brothers, and not even of Gandalf's. They were the grimy hands of a goblin. Which classified Estel as mincemeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffy!!!! Why I called Estel mincemeat, I don't know. But review to find out if Estel gets killed or not (well, obviously not, then we would have ourselves a nice paradox). Okay, rather, review to find out how Estel gets out of this predicament. And should he meet Gollum too? (Hey, I'm a Gollum fan, gimme a break!!) Review, and I want to know, seriously, if Gollum should be in it or not. Also, I updated one of my stories, Tuilere, and I have gotten only one new review *hinthint*. 


	6. Yrch!

Trotter - sorry to do this, but Gollum's in it.....but not like riddles in the dark. And I know it's cliché, but hey, people read it!! And I am NOT putting Legolas in (sorru, Legolas fans)  
  
  
  
Jo March - Glad about Gollum, and wow, someone who likes cliffies!! That's strange...when I read cliffies, I usually review starting with death threats : P  
  
  
  
Dragon - Elrond: HE DID WHAT?? Gandalf: Please, please don't be angry, sir! (cowering in front of Elrond) Elrond: Going to Gondor, okay, but prancing there? Why the prancing!!?? (heh...on the Barrow Downs name generator thing, I was a Prancing Woof Elf) Glad you like the story!!  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's the next chapter.....  
  
  
  
Estel rubbed his eyes as the rough hand grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and forced him to walk. Estel looked around, head drooping. I was quite dim, and the stench was unbearable. Goblins were everywhere. The ground was littered with rat skulls, and to Estel's horror, human, elf, and other various creatures' remains. Estel suddenly realized Gandalf was no where near, but as he contemplated, he suddenly found himself facing the most atrocious looking goblin ever.  
  
  
  
A horrid cackle came from his lips, and Estel suppressed a shudder as he chewed on what was visibly a raw deer leg. "There aren't many of your kind here." He said, in a deep, rough voice.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why." Estel murmured, inaudibly. The goblin king said something to some of the others in a language Estel did not know, and he felt himself being grabbed roughly and pushed forward to march. It was pure darkness, and he tripped over a stone, hit his head, and a goblin grabbed him back up again, and began whipping him, as Estel cried out in pain.  
  
  
  
After the stinging in his back stopped, Estel realized that when he had fallen, the goblin had groveled a bit before finding him. They can't see in this dark any better than I can! He realized.  
  
  
  
A half baked plan formed in him mind, and he threw himself upon the ground, and pretended to trip. But instead of staying were he was, he scrambled away on his elbows, until he heard the grunts and grumbles of the goblins far behind. Then he collapsed on the cold rock, his wounds from the whip still bleeding freely.  
  
  
  
He awoke to find himself in complete and total darkness. His back was no longer bleeding, and it felt wet, as though someone had just recently washed it. He suddenly realized, in horror, he was not alone. He could hear small shuffles, and a hiss every now and then, and was sure he had seen the gleam of the creature's eyes. A clammy, but gently hand laid on his back, and hissed quietly, "Foolish man. Don't move, we shall take care of your woundssss.....".  
  
  
  
Estel was frightened, but he did as requested, and the creature, though it was not the very best healer, wash the blood away with cold water, and made the pungent stinging abate. He would give Estel water and sometimes food-though Estel would not eat it, because it smelled like (and probably was) raw fish.  
  
  
  
On the third day of lying in the dark like this, the creature decided Estel was okay. "Yesss, yessss, we shall show you the exit." It muttered, grabbing Estel's hand gently and leading him through the darkness. A small light appeared in the distance, and before he knew it, he was out in the snow again. He turned to look at his savior, only to find he had left already. Cold and confused, Estel wandered about in the snow blindly, and suddenly crashed into Gandalf, who pulled him into an embrace.  
  
  
  
"Gandalf, what happened? And who-" Estel begin, but Gandalf interrupted him.  
  
  
  
"Come, let us go somewhere safer first." He said. Saying this, he held Estel's arm, and Estel tramped through the snow blindly, following Gandalf's lead. After not to long of this, Estel found himself shivering in a small cave that Gandalf had found, with a fire crackling merrily.  
  
  
  
"We are quite safe here. I shall tell you my part of the story, and then I must hear from you." Said Gandalf. Estel nodded, and he continued. "You had dozed off by my fire, and I then put it out. It began to snow harder and, I must admit, I was careless. I could not see you in the snow, but I felt a small kick at my side, and assumed you were simply moving in your sleep.  
  
  
  
"I pulled you closer under the ledge, to warm you, and I realized that what I was holding was nothing more than a bundle of cloth, and that you had been taken. Now, I must hear from you."  
  
  
  
Estel told his part of the story, and concluded, asking him, "What was that creature and why did it help me?"  
  
  
  
"I can only guess it was Gollum. Bilbo met him not too long ago (A/N I haven't a clue if There and Back Again took place before or after this story, but for the sake of Gandalf knowing of Gollum, it took place before), and I guess the fact you were wounded, and innocent, sparked a bit of the compassion he had lost long ago, and he decided not to harm you. You were lucky, I suppose." Gandalf concluded, contemplating this.  
  
  
  
Estel only nodded thoughtfully. His mind had wandered again onto Arwen, the unreachable bait held before him whenever he was in Rivendell. He laughed silently, wondering what sort of a fit his fa-no, Elrond, was having. And then there were the twins. Not his brothers, he reminded himself dismally. Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond, and many others believed they were lovers. Probably some rumor started by the scullery maid. It was not true.  
  
  
  
A secret Estel knew he wasn't supposed to tell, he had seen Elrohir, and a young elven maiden visiting from Mirkwood kissing in the gardens. When Estel saw them, Elrohir had a fit, and bullied Estel into keeping his mouth shut. But he laughed whenever he recalled Elrohir, blushing with embarrassment, and the young maiden, though, was somewhat bolder, and laughed merrily, not a laugh of foolishness, but a laugh that showed plainly she didn't care if anyone saw them. She winked at Estel, and then pecked a kiss on Elrohir's cheek, who blushed furiously again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorru I wandered off at the end of the chapter. Um.......so, yeah......review please!! 


	7. The Horse Lords

First of all - I SAW IT!! I SAW TTT EARLY!! WAHOO!! I shall leave it to you to judge how you like it, but I personally didn't like it or hate it. I think it was too long for me to judge on. Don't ask. But they killed Haldir in Helm's Deep for some reason. I dunno why though. Oh yeah......I think here should be a chapter [insert chapter here].......  
  
  
  
After Gandalf had allowed Estel a short rest, they began again. The weather began getting considerably warmer, and even if it hadn't, Estel had learned from his mistake, and wouldn't risk a fire. By the fifth day of traveling along the pass that wound through the mountains, the snow had disappeared altogether. Estel finally beheld green, grassy lands, and a fresh, tepid wind playing in his [greasy] hair.  
  
By him, Gandalf smiled, and he himself seemed to be enjoying the weather change. The horses, which Gandalf had painfully dragged along the pass, immediately dropped their gloomy disposition, and munched happily on the grass. But, the next day they were off again.  
  
  
  
"We are making good speed," Gandalf mused, "I am sorry I decided for us to go around Lothlorien, but I have business to attend to after this, and I cannot spend time lolling about in the golden woods. We should the land of the Rohirrim by tonight, I think, if we continue at this pace, and," he added, looking wryly at the horses, "if our steeds allow it." As an answer, Gandalf's horse stopped with a suddenness that nearly threw Gandalf off his back, and rambled over to a nearby stream.  
  
  
  
The day passed uneventfully. The sun was beginning to set, throwing the horizon into sharp relief against the sky. In the far distance, Estel could pick up traces of the outline of a tall tower, fading into the duskiness, bearing itself up into the sky proudly.  
  
  
  
".......Gondor?" He whispered, his voice thick with excitement.  
  
  
  
Gandalf smiled and nodded. "But tonight, we shall be the guest of the Rohirrim. Here they come!" he said, pointing to a line of barely visible riders, flying over the fields. As they drew nearer, Estel could make them out in the dim light. One of the riders spotted the two figures, and shouted: "Who goes there?" and drew his sword, apprehensively.  
  
  
  
"It is I, Gandalf the Grey, and a .........friend," he replied, shooting a small spray of sparks into the air to prove his point. The rider did not sheath his sword, but nodded, and urged his company on. Soon they stopped before Gandalf and Estel, and dismounted.  
  
  
  
"We are bound towards Gondor, but we would appreciate a place to sleep for the night." Gandalf said to the head rider.  
  
  
  
The rider but nodded, and mounted again. "Follow us then."  
  
  
  
They followed, and Estel could feel himself close his eyes slowly, and slip into the realm of sleep......  
  
  
  
(A/N Now, here I could do some CORNY scene where Estel falls off a cliff and dreams of Arwen. They did it in the movie. I am serious. And they compare Arwen to a horse. HAHA. Actually, Aragorn dreams he is kissing Arwen, and what is really happened is he is getting licked by a horse.......heheheh.....sorru Arwen fans *cough*Balthasar*cough*)  
  
  
  
Estel awoke, and immediately was confused. He was in a soft bed, not his own, with the sunlight shining brightly-to brightly-flooding the room. He realized where he must be as soon as he saw the posts of the bed. They were painstakingly carved to be the bust of a horse head, down to every detail. Rohan. Of course. The land of the horse people. He finally (reluctantly) threw the covers off, and realized he was still in his clothes. Out of his bag (which was conveniently placed by the bed) he changed into something more comfortable, and began looking around.  
  
  
  
The room he was in, a guest room, obviously, was frugally decorated, except for the door post, which again, had more horse decorations. Estel sighed and left the room. This place had none of the warmth Rivendell had. He strode down the large hall, his steps echoing miserably, and realized how lonely this place was. The dismal wooden hall was barely lit by the small windows, and the several doors along the hall where shut and locked.  
  
  
  
The end of the hall opened to a courtyard, which was lit by the sun. There were several white benches, but it mainly consisted of a garden with a small pond in the middle. Estel saw a figure leaning over the pond, and realized as he drew closer it was Gandalf.  
  
  
  
"Hello, did you sleep well?" Gandalf asked, looking up.  
  
  
  
Estel nodded, his impatience getting the better of him. "When do we depart?" he blurted out.  
  
  
  
"Soon, after breakfast." Gandalf replied, knowing how anxious Estel was to see Gondor.  
  
  
  
During breakfast, Estel scarfed the food down in an instant, and sat impatiently at the table, drumming his fingers. Across from him sat Gandalf, who had just finished. Estel looked up. "Now?"  
  
  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Just we must thank the king of the Mark for providing us with rooms and a place to stay."  
  
  
  
Estel sighed impatiently-and rudely. Gandalf looked at him and smiled. "We will be there soon enough!" he said, in reply to Estel's sigh. "But do not expect too much." He added eerily. And as Estel looked into Gandalf's eye, a sudden flash of pain and horror was reflected into his own mind. Gondor would not be a utopia. Far from it, the eyes seemed to say. And then it disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sorru the chapter is kinda short and nothing really happens, but it leads into the next chapter, when they arrive at Gondor, and boy is Estel disappointed!! (whoops......better not give anything away) And the more reviews, the sooner I shall post!!  
  
  
  
In reply to the reviews:  
  
Jo March: No, no, no, I am a worse procrastinator. Ask Balthasar about the Unit Notebook. About the basement, take a flashlight!! And, if you find any cockroaches, eat 'em. Actually, my science teacher in 6th grade did that. Yeah, he ate fried cockroaches, but not a frosting covered hot dog. Hmph. And, my point is to make everyone see the other side of Gollum. THEY MAKE HIM ACT LIKE A PUPPY DOG IN THE MOVIE!! Oh well, enough of my rants.  
  
  
  
Fool of a Took: Yay, you like my story!! Gollum would save Estel because I am OBSESSED with Gollum. Pity him!! He didn't want to become the monster he is!! Sorru, if my obsession with Gollum gets scary, you can run away. I pity him. **hugs Gollum, who looks very distraught** No, Gollum, don't run away!! **chases after Gollum, trips, and stubs her tow** Owww..... Well, if you haven't already, read my other story Tears, it's about poor 'lil Gollum, and I guarantee a new view on Gollum (sorry, no refunds or exchange). Okay, close to guarantee. : P  
  
  
  
Dragon: Creepy Umbarion? Odd......heheheheheh, could be worse though. MUCH worse. Glad you like my ramble at the end, I wasn't sure if anyone would read it, or like it. Heh, so glad you liked my chapter. Oh, and if you are a ring-wearing Istari, please don't pull a Galadriel and go all crazy. That was kinda funny in the movie, when Galadriel went all bezerker. And the computer effects were odd......  
  
  
  
Balthasar: THIS IS NOT A PORN STORY AND LEGGY IS NOT MAKING A CAMEO!!! And sorru the chapters are short.......wait till the winter break starts. And yeah, the ramble was inspired by you, though not directed at you (liar). Well, I am sure you would rather have me post than ramble on and on for my response so anymore responses I have, I tell you personally via journalish book. Praise BOB. 


End file.
